


Present

by Kairyn



Series: MCKU= Must Consent to Kink Universe/Marvels Constantly Kinky Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Other Kinks, Messy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Safeword Respect, Safeword Use, Shameless Smut, Stuck in a wall, Sub Loki (Marvel), degradation kink, why is that not a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: Loki's Master has a Christmas present... is it for Loki or his friends... or both? So hard to tell sometimes...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/others, Minor Loki/Bruce Banner
Series: MCKU= Must Consent to Kink Universe/Marvels Constantly Kinky Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074302
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look... more of these two. I know I don't refer to Tony by name here but that's because when he's being a dom Loki only thinks of him as 'Master'. But it is in the same universe as Malibu Paradise so it is, in fact, Tony. Also... I just wanna write festive smut, alright!
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody

Loki eyed the bright ring of festive holiday lights curiously. The 'present' was a massive box with a hole in it. The box was right up against the wall with bright golden ribbons cascading from the top. He glanced at his Master with an eyebrow raised. "What's with that look, pet?" he asked. "You said as long as nobody knows it's really you, you'd be willing to play with others, right?"

Loki felt his face burn but nodded. He had said that. His hard-line was just at his identity being known. He shifted his weight from side to side.

His Master smiled and smacked Loki's ass hard. He couldn't help but jump and just managed to hold back the whine. "So, then, go ahead and climb in. I made this special for you. You're not going to waste all my effort, are you?"

Loki shook his head and, though his face was burning, he did as he was told. The tag on his collar jingled as he squeezed into the hole in the box. It was a tight fit, but Loki squirmed his way through and came out on the other side of a wall in a room filled with monitors. He blinked in surprise but then the cushions around his waist inflated. Loki gasped as the slight amount of space he'd had disappeared, and he was held securely in place with his bare ass hanging out in the open.

He felt a smack against his ass and yelped. He felt his face burning as his Master lifted first one foot and then the other. Loki was a little confused as some sort of fabric was slid up his legs, and then his feet were caught in some sort of tangle so that he couldn't put them down again. Something that felt like leather was wrapped around his waist. Loki moaned as the plug in his ass was removed. His cock was trapped in a cage to keep him from reaching climax. He had no idea what was going on behind him, and the screens were blank.

Loki cried out in surprise when the familiar shape and feel of a cock entered his loosened ass. He scrambled for something to hold on to, but there was nothing as his hips were grabbed firmly in familiar calloused hands. He cried out as he was pounded from behind with absolutely no regard for his own pleasure or desire. 

He couldn't even squirm as the man's cock slammed into him over and over. He could feel the man's hips hitting his ass hard. Loki couldn't do anything but take the pounding like a toy. His cock stayed ignored in the cage dangling between his spread and raised legs, and Loki cried out even louder.

He gasped as he felt the man finishing -the spread of warmth through his insides as he came. Loki was left panting as the man ground into him. A hard slap landed on his ass, and Loki yelped again but could only endure it. His ass throbbed as the man pulled out. His hole had been pounded, and his skin felt like it would be pink. 

Loki was expecting the toy to be put back inside his ass, but the expected never came. Loki was unsure what was going on as he stayed firmly stuck with his used ass sticking out of a faux present box. His face burned with embarrassment and arousal. His Master was evil. Pure evil. Loki loved it.

A door that Loki hadn't noticed off to one side opened, and Loki looked over to see his Master walk in. "Good. The soundproofing worked," he said, looking pleased. Loki blinked several times. Soundproofing? Only then did he really take any notice of the material all over the walls. "Wouldn't want anyone hearing you shriek like a whore, right?" his Master asked.

Loki dropped his head. "No, Master."

"Of course, that also means nobody can hear if you tell them to stop... and you can't hear what they're saying..." his Master said. "So, I decided this was a good substitute." Loki heard the sound of the screens turn on and looked up.

His eyes widened at the many different angles of his own exposed backside all around him. His legs had been put into green and gold striped stockings that reached his mid-thighs, and his feet were trussed up with strands of the gold ribbon from the top of the package and decorated with lights. What he felt around his waist looked to be jingle bells like would go on a horse. His backside was indeed a little pink, and his hole was dribbling cum down his perineum and bound balls. The lights ringing the hole he'd climbed through were flashing, and a sign was now above his ass pointing down. It read 'On Naughty List: Free X-Mas Slut' with a big lit-up arrow. Loki swallowed hard as he took note of a roll of brightly colored foil-wrapped condoms hanging off the top of the present with another sign saying 'For Good Boys' and 'optional' on it. 

Loki looked at himself through the screens and then back to his Master, who was smiling. "They can't hear me?" he asked.

"Nope," his Master said without dropping his grin. "That's why I'm going to be in here with you," he added as he pulled a large wing-backed chair over. It looked just like a stereotypical St. Nick themed piece of furniture and was positioned right in front of where Loki was sticking out of the wall. "Now... we've got your ass all ready for some fun. But I don't think you're quite ready yet..."

Loki didn't protest as his Master helped him into a leather harness and then allowed his arms to be pulled back and bound in place. He was a little annoyed at the utterly ridiculous antlers that his Master put on his head but didn't protest them either. Just as his Master was putting tiny clamps on his nipples that had a string of bells attached, Loki felt a hand on his backside and yelped.

Looking up at the screens, he saw a slightly overweight man rubbing his backside while reading the signs. His Master looked over as well. "Ah, looks like someone wants a piece of you, slut."

Loki couldn't help but feel trepidation rising up as he watched helplessly as the stranger on the other side of the wall seemed to contemplate the situation. Loki had no illusions that this man wasn't considering all the ways he could fuck a helpless ass. His Master had set this entire scene up in a local club for people who would enjoy such things and was therefore controlled to a certain point. Loki felt his breathing shorten as he watched the man undo his pants and drop them. 

He could only wait and watch as the stranger palmed his own cock. He reached for something at the top of the present, and Loki then noticed there was a festively decorated bottle with the words 'Slut Icing' written on it with 'aka lube' in much smaller letters below. Loki's toes curled as he watched. The man squirted out a bit onto Loki's exposed backside, and he couldn't stop the squeak at how cold it was. He had not expected it to be cold!

Then the man was grabbing Loki by the hips. Loki moaned as the unfamiliar cock pushed into his backside. He wasn't as thick as Loki's Master, but that hardly mattered as he started thrusting his hips. Loki felt a hand on his chin and opened the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed. His Master was smiling down at him. "I think he likes you, pet," his Master said.

Loki whined and groaned as he was used. He suddenly heard jingle bells, the sounds of flesh slapping, and grunts. Loki looked up and just caught sight of the word 'MUTE' disappearing from one of the screens. "M-Master..."

"Even better than being on that side. Because I get to see your face as you're fucked while they don't," his Master said as he sat in his chair right in front of Loki.

Loki whined and squirmed as best he could, the bells hanging beneath him jingling just like the ones around his waist. "Holy fuck!" the man behind Loki said. "I'm glad I came here today! I'll need to find out who's got your leash. Fuckin' congratulate him on having such a fine whore!"

Loki bit his lower lip to hold in his own noises as the man picked up speed and the force of his thrusts. It didn't take the man that long before he was moaning and adding his own semen to Loki's insides. Loki was left panting as the man patted his ass fondly and then fixed himself. "Let's see," his Master said, and Loki looked up.

"Twelve days of Christmas... how about Twelve Hours of Free Fucks? Well, doesn't much matter what you think. I like it," his Master said as he did something on his phone. He turned it and showed Loki that it was now counting down from twelve hours. "Hear me, pet?"

Loki swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Master."

"You remember what to say if things go too far?" his Master asked in a serious tone. Loki nodded. "What do you say?" he pressed.

"Red."

"Good," his Master said, shoulders relaxing. He opened his pants and revealed his own cock that Loki was so familiar with. "Now, how about you be a good pet and tend to the cock you love so much while we wait?"

Loki wouldn't have protested even if he was given a chance, but his Master claimed his mouth without hesitation. Loki groaned and started licking and sucking. He could taste himself and his Master's cum from earlier, but he didn't let that distract him from his task. His Master wasn't hard again yet, but Loki kept working.

He let out a noise of surprise as he felt something at his exposed bottom. Loki glanced up and saw someone else had arrived, a woman in leather this time, and was drawing something on his skin with lipstick. The man beside her was wearing a leash and kept his eyes down. "I'm tempted to let you fuck this," the lady said to her sub. "But you disobeyed me earlier, so that's not happening. Kneel."

Loki sucked on his Master as he watched the other man kneel down between his spread legs. The woman grabbed her sub by the hair and pushed his face into Loki's bound privates. "Be a good boy and clean up this whore. I hate a messy slut," she ordered. Loki moaned as the man began to lick the cum away from his skin.

The lady was smiling as she watched, and Loki felt his cock aching so terribly as the soft lips and hot tongue brushed over his most sensitive parts. "Damn, Lisa's so fuckin' impressive," his Master said as he tugged on Loki's hair. "Kinda wish she would let her slave fuck you. Bet you'd both whine so nice."

Loki moaned and squirmed in his bondage. The bells jingled, and the leather creaked, but he wasn't getting free. He heard a new voice from the screens and glanced up to see that Lisa and her sub had been joined by another man. The sub was still lapping up the semen on Loki's privates with his own erection standing proudly from his lap as the newcomer shrugged and opened his own pants. Loki caught a glimpse of the words written on his backside in lipstick as Lisa shifted out of the way. 'Snow hole' with a few hearts and an arrow pointing at Loki's anus.

But he only got that glimpse before the second man was fucking him. Loki moaned around his Master's cock as his balls were licked, and his hole was stretched wide around some stranger's thick erection. He could feel himself sinking as he was fucked relentlessly by whoever was behind him. The sounds of his ass being plowed mixed with the bells jingling and wanton moans.

"Such a good slut," his Master said as he petted his hair. "Look at how much they love fucking your ass. You're going to be so loose when I let you out. Won't you? I bet you won't even fuckin' tighten up for a month."

Loki moaned again as the one fucking him picked up his pace. The hot mouth at his privates was much too thorough, and Loki thought he might die from how badly he wanted to cum but couldn't. Time started to be meaningless as he dropped down and down into a pleasured haze.

The man behind him called him a whore as he came and slapped his ass so hard Loki could see a handprint left behind. The sub between his legs whined and cleaned up yet more cum that dribbled from Loki's ass before starting to eat him out. Loki's eyes rolled back as the man's tongue twisted and lapped at his messy hole. His rim was throbbing already from the pounding he'd been getting, and a hot tongue felt like heaven lapping the sticky fluids away.

Loki let his Master take over fucking his throat as pleasure went off all throughout his brain. His whole body went limp as the other sub continued to eat his hole like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Slowly Loki came back to himself as he realized that he no longer felt a tongue digging into his hole but fingers. A quick glance told him that Lisa and her sub were gone, but someone else had arrived. "You're such a slut enjoying this so much," his Master said fondly as he stroked his wet cock and watched Loki.

"M-master..."

"What?" his Master asked.

What Loki had been about to say went straight from his head as he was suddenly taking another big dick up his ass. He cried out as the man behind him slapped him. "I'm going to fuck you up, whore," the stranger said as he started spanking Loki's helpless backside while continuing to fuck it. "You won't sit for a week after this."

Loki screamed at each hard slap and jerked in his bindings, but all that did was make the bells jingle cheerfully. Tears were streaming down his face, although he wasn't sure when he'd started crying. The man really put his back into it, and Loki saw stars with each ruthless thrust. The open hand against his backside cracked again and again. The pleasure was starting to dim as the painful smacks combined with an almost painful fucking. "M-master! Master, yellow!"

His Master immediately moved and pressed something on the wall. There was a crackle. "Slow it down, or I will pull you off him," he said firmly.

There was a pause, and Loki was able to catch his breath. His Master leaned down and took Loki's face in his hands. "You okay?" Loki was gasping but nodded. The hand that had been slapping his ass so hard was stroking his thigh lightly now.

"Sorry. Forgot he wasn't mine for a minute. My boy likes it real rough. He okay?" the man asked through the screens.

Loki nodded again. "You want to keep going or take a break?" his Master asked.

"I'm fine... he can go again," Loki said, still a little out of breath but better than he had been.

His Master nodded and pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead before getting up. There was another crackle. "He's alright. You can keep going. Just remember he's not yours," his Master said.

"Right. I'll take it down a notch," the man said as he started to move again. His Master sat back down in the chair across from Loki. There was a slow increase until the incident was practically forgotten, and Loki was moaning under the other man's thrusts. 

The stranger didn't get back to the same level of force as before but seemed to still enjoy it plenty. Loki whined as the man came. Loki wished he could cum as the stranger pulled free of Loki's body and patted his sore ass gently. "You're a damn fine slut. I wouldn't mind fucking you again someday with how sweet you are," he said before fixing his pants and leaving.

Loki was given his Master's cock again and began to service it with gusto. He worked as hard as he could while so restrained until his Master was cumming down his throat. 

After that, his Master brought him water and helped him nibble on some small slices of fruit. They had to pause before Loki ate more than three as someone new came up behind Loki. Loki was a little surprised to see that he recognized this man. Bruce Banner. "Huh. I wasn't expecting to see him here today," his Master said as he stroked Loki's hair back.

Bruce pulled a condom off the roll as he eyed the mess of Loki's exposed ass. "Looks like you've already been here a while," he said thoughtfully. "Either you did something really wrong or really right."

Loki whimpered a little bit as his Master sat down beside Loki. "You ever thought you'd be fucked by Bruce, pet?" Loki shook his head. "Gotta say... I don't think I expected it either. But that kinda makes it better right? Think about it... we'll be seeing Bruce all the time. He comes over to the tower and works with me... and he's about to fuck your slutty ass and not even realize," his Master said. "He's going to look you right in the eyes and have no idea he's seen your ass red and your hole leaking stranger's cum."

Loki whined again at the words his Master was whispering to him even as he eyed Bruce Banner's impressive cock. He was larger than Loki would have guessed, given his body's frame. And then he was pressing inside Loki's sore hole. Loki moaned as his body was stretched out further, and other men's cum was forced out.

"Damn, he makes you moan like a whore," his Master said as he gently tugged on the bells hanging from Loki's chest. "Almost too bad, he can't hear you. But he'd definitely know who he had his cock in if he heard your pretty voice all ruined like that."

Bruce started moving then, and Loki couldn't help the noises that were escaping. "I wish he wasn't using a condom. I'd love to see the look on your face if he were to cum in you," his Master whispered into his ear. "I bet you'd never be able to look him in the eye again without blushing." Loki didn't doubt that either.

Loki couldn't quite tear his eyes away from the screens as Bruce took hold of his hips and started fucking him in earnest. He was deliberate with each move like he seemed to be with most things. Loki gasped and jerked with each thrust as Bruce seemed to get that proper angle to spear Loki's prostate each time. "Mm, think about it, pet... I could spread you out over a table in the lab, and me and Bruce could trade you off as we worked. And if we got tired of you... you could just stay there all tied up nice and tight while we worked."

Loki whined again. Bruce's hand reached down and grabbed Loki's bound privates. "Mm, pity about this. I'd like to see if I could make you cum with just my cock in your ass," Bruce said. "Bet I could. Your ass seems made for this."

"See, pet? Even Bruce knows what a natural born slut you are," his Master said with another tug on Loki's nipples. 

Bruce slowly picked up speed as Loki's Master continued to whisper dirty fantasies into Loki's ear. Loki was panting for air and sinking back down into the depths of pleasure at the hard use. He had no idea how long he'd been in the wall or how much longer he had left, but he was losing his mind entirely.

Loki felt Bruce jerk forward harder and harder until he fell still. Loki glanced up at the screen and saw Bruce pulling out. He pulled off the condom and seemed to think for a moment. Loki felt his cheeks burn as Bruce tucked the top of the used condom into his stockings, so it was hanging there like a perverted ornament. "There you go since you seem to be a complete cum-slut. Hate to deprive you of what you want," Bruce said.

His Master chuckled. "I always knew he was brilliant."

Bruce eyed the cum-filled latex for a moment and then nodded in satisfaction. He gave Loki's ass a swat and then left. Loki had no idea how he would face the man after this but would worry about it later. A pair of men came wandering up, and Loki was soon being pounded by someone else.

Loki sunk deeper and deeper as it felt like the entire club wandered past and took the chance to use his ass. Some people took after Bruce's example and started leaving used condoms of semen hanging from Loki's stockings while others carelessly spilled what they had inside Loki's well-worked hole. Loki sucked off his Master when it was demanded of him but could do little else but moan, whine, and cry.

His Master stayed there with him, occasionally tossing out observations about how Loki was enjoying his debasement or providing commentary about how the other patrons were fucking his pet. Loki was sore and filthy, and still, people came to fuck him. Surely it had been twelve hours already, he thought as he opened his mouth for his Master's cock yet again. He gazed up at his Master as the man in his ass made the bells at his waist quake. 

"Such a good pet," his Master cooed, and Loki realized he didn't care if it had been twelve hours or not. It would stop when his Master said it stopped, and that was perfectly fine. Loki moaned as his Master thrust deep into his throat while some unknown person smacked his backside. Perfect was the operative word.


End file.
